


four seasons

by sakuluvies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, One Shot, from childhood friends to lovers to ????, i don't know what I am doing, other characters may appear - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuluvies/pseuds/sakuluvies
Summary: in where iwaizumi and oikawa decide to take their friendship to another level
Relationships: IwaOi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	four seasons

**Author's Note:**

> i know the summary says nothing but please keep reading ???
> 
> hopefully you'll like it.
> 
> [CONTAINS A BIT OF SPOILERS FROM THE ANIME! ESPECIALLY THE ENDING - YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED ]
> 
> based on the song: four seasons - taeyeon

Oikawa Tooru doesn't remember when exactly that friendship became more than friendship, when the feelings started to arise and when he started to look at Iwaizumi Hiajime with other eyes.

Maybe it was spring 2007, when he was only a thirteen years old kid playing in the park with his best friend, and while from a distance because he was actually terrified of bugs, he couldn't keep his eyes away from his best friend, who was happily playing with the bugs that later on he would use to make Tooru run a marathon for chasing him around the place while crying like a little baby. Or maybe it was summer 2008, when they were playing -but miserably failing- valleyball in the beach, losing and hurting themselves, but enjoying an ice-cold miso ice cream -because Tooru had a questionable taste- and a basic mint ice cream together. Or it could be around fall 2009, when Hajime was waiting, kind of furiously, for him to finish some school duties that kept him for more than four hours at the school. Or it could have been when he saw how gorgeous his best friend looked with that white and turquoise volleyball uniform.

\- I love when we match. -said Oikawa joking during one of their practices.

\- I love when my fist is in your face, Shittykawa. 

Maybe those ugly nicknames was what made him fall in love with his best friend. Maybe it was that "i will not hesitate to punch you in the face" attitude that at the same time was a "i will punch anyone that causes you any harm or annoyance" attitude.

Regardless of what it was, he was now in front of his best friend trying to confess whatever kind of feelings he has had for what could be a few years or decades.

\- So I guess I have, maybe, well not maybe, a bit of a, i am not sure tho, acrushonyou.

\- Oikawa if you speak like that, without knowing what you wanna say and at that speed, I am not going to understand a word you say.

\- I think I like you.

\- You think you like me?

\- I know I do. I don't know since when, but I, I like you.

\- Oh. -Iwaizumi stayed in silence watching him with a blank expression. 

Oikawa could easily read people. He could also easily read his best friend's expressions and guess his thoughts. But he could not read that specific face.

\- Look I am not telling you to date me but I just wanted to say it and get it out of my chest i guess.

\- I will.

\- You will what.

\- Go out with you, I guess.

\- Go out?.. I mean sure let-let's get out of here but like...

\- Not out of the gym you idiot. Out on like... Go out.... On a date. 

\- Being in a relationship?

\- I am so regretting this already. - said the oldest while leaving alone.

\- Wait no!

And now they were together. As together as two people who have feelings for each other, go on dates, kiss, hold hands and spend time together could be.

\- So... They are together? -Kindaichi looked at the couple from the other side of the gym.

\- They have been, for almost two years now.

\- It was weird at the beggining -confessed Matsukawa- because they've been best friends for basically their whole life. Well, they are 17 so not their whole life but-

\- He gets it -interrupted Hanamaki.

\- Thinking about it they always had this weird relationship. -continued the first year- I guess it's not that unexpected.

A scream was heard from the other side of the gym, where Oikawa was lying on the floor after being kicked by his best.... boyfriend.

\- The coach told you to take it easy! You just got better from an ankle injury three days ago!

\- I am okay! Especially with a nurse as hot as you, Iwa-chan. -the mentioned one kicked his boyfriend again.

\- He did deserve that. - said Matsukawa.

\- He was asking for it. - agreed Hanamaki.

\- I hate you both! - screamed the team captain.

Not too long after, during practices, matches, exams and lots of studies for these lasts, the seasons went by. And everything seemed to be fine. It was spring, the sun was shining, the birds where singing and.....

they lost. Against who Oikawa felt more insecure during his school years. 

\- You did your best. -said the coach.- Karasuno was just... surprising.

\- He did change indeed. -said Iwaizumi- You could see he trusted the teammates. I mean it's not like it was not the same with us but something was different.

\- Kageyama was different. -said Kindaichi.- And Hinata was also there and... they were not that bad. I guess. -everyone knew he tried to sound careless, but he was sad for their loss but happy for his old friend. He just wouldn't say it out loud.

\- Are you feeling better? I saw that ugly fall. -said Iwaizumi once they arrived at Oikawa's house.

\- I am. I just.... -Oikawa started crying- It's our last year and I just wanted to...

\- I know. Come here. -Iwaizumi hugged Oikawa- Let's just stay like this for the rest of the night, yes?

\- Wait, you are going to cuddle me?

\- I'll kill you if you ever say that to anyone.

\- But we are dating people already assume-

\- I already have planned where to burry your body. Don't worry nobody will know, but I may bring you flowers if I feel like it.

The year passed really quick and the couple could not see anyone but each other, could not care about anyone but each other, and could not stay away from each other. Because sooner than expected, that would stop being their usual rutine.

\- So, you are coming to the airport?

\- Why wouldnt I?

\- You hate goodbyes.

\- Oikawa, you are not dying. You are just leaving.

\- To the other side of the world! 

\- I know.

\- What if this doesn't work out?

\- It will. -said the oldest- It has to. Well... we'll make it through. -his voice sounded more like a whisper, but Oikawa had heard it perfectly.

It was fall. In Japan. But it was spring in Argentina.

They had made this relationship work for months. And everything was fine. Kind of. Maybe?

\- I need to go to sleep, Tooru. -said a tired Iwaizumi from the other side of the phone.

\- I know it's just that my training was.... I needed to talk to you.

\- And I would stay on the phone with you, but it's past 3 am here, and I have an early class at 9.

\- I know, sorry to bother. I love you.

\- Me too, don't think about it too much, tho I know you will.

\- Sleep well, Hajime.

Oikawa was an overthinker. He was also considered to be emotional, but it was impossible to not have bad days. His training was hard, he hurt himself (again), he had his boyfriend 17.912 km away, he did have friends, but they barely spoke any Japanese, the only language Oikawa felt comfortable enough to let all his feelings go... He missed his boyfriend, he missed his old life. He was having a hard time.

Sooner those thoughts became less constant, and volleyball was in each one of his thoughts. He needed to become good. He wanted to be better.

\- Are you okay these days? -Iwaizumi's voice sounded far away, even if Oikawa had his phone stuck to his ear.

\- Yes, practice is great. Everyone is nice and the weather is amazing! You should come visit!

\- It's winter in here, Tooru, I have exams. But you sound happy.

\- I am.

A weird silence broke in the conversation.

\- I like that. Well I should maybe... You know go get ready. The guys want me to go out with them for a while.

\- Sure! Have fun Hajime!

\- Sleep well, Tooru.

A year went by pretty fast, with Oikawa busy in Argentina becoming a professional volleyball player and with Iwaizumi studying in Japan.

**Iwa-chan**

[send a picture]

_Look who I just found._

Oikawa made a weird face seeing his boyfriend so close to his annoying stalker -that's what Oikawa called Ushijima, eventhough the guy never actually stalked nor kiddnaped him.

\- You looked hot next to him.

\- Thank you, I guess.

A silence made his way into the conversation.

\- I am coming back to Japan, for a few weeks.

\- You are?

\- Aren't you... happy?

\- Of course I am.

\- You don't sound like it.

\- Tooru, let's not start. I am, it just took me by surprised.

\- So, I wanna come see you. Can I?

\- Stop being weird. You know you can come without even asking. 

\- I had to make sure.

\- If you are going to act like a brat I am going to end the call.

\- Maybe you should.

\- Are you for real?

\- More than your excitement after hearing that I'm coming back.

\- God! I hate when you act like this. If you are going to be like this maybe you should not come.

\- Fine, I won't.

\- Good.

\- Perfect.

When the phone call ended, Oikawa realized it was their first actual fight. And it was pretty stupid, but he was just so tired. He just wanted winter to end, so that way he could go back to his boyfriend, to whom he apologized 10 minutes after the fight.

And he was back to Japan, but everything seemed so different. Everything was unfamiliar for him. Except for Hajime. They were spending two weeks together. And it was... delightful. For about a week, because those phone-to-phone fights, started to be face-to-face. But they stayed the nights together talking, cuddling and made out. Up. Made up. But two weeks passed as fast as a blink of an eye. And they had to go separate ways.

\- Maybe we should break up. -Oikawa said a night all of a sudden.

\- What?

\- I can feel it. I know something is wrong with you. With me. With us.

\- Oikawa I-

\- Look maybe is the distance, but we never fought. Not actually fought. And now that became our routine. And I hate it. 

\- I know. -Iwaizumi agreed- It doesn't seem like us.

\- Maybe we could... stay this days as always. Before everything changes... We should make our days together count.

**Iwaizumi**

_do you regret it?_

**Tooru**

_what?_

_being togehter? no._

_leaving to argentina in first place? no_

_that this hasn't woked out? a lot_

**Iwaizumi**

_you know, when i told you that i was proud to call you my partner..._

_i meant it in every way._

_you are a partner i am proud of. someone i loved._

Loved.... A simple letter could change the meaning to a word. Because now it was not more present time.

**Iwaizumi**

_and i still do. will always do._

_let's meet again soon, yes?_

Oikawa was now in Rio, Brazil. With his team, walking near the beach. He saw a bunch of people there, and some kids playing volleybeach. It remind him of Iwaizumi. Of when they first played valleyball in the beach. He did miss him, didn't he? Lost in his thoughts, a ball almost hit his face. But a jumping kid that remind him of that orange-haired karasuno kid prevented that from happen. He was about to say thank you when he saw the kid. He suddenly realized.

\- Hinata? What-

\- Oikawa!

They both talked for a while, until Oikawa had to leave, but they accorded to play another time. Oikawa told him about how Hajime and him tried once to play valleybeach and how they ended up hurting themselves.

\- You must really miss him, how is he?

\- Iwaizumi? He is fine... we... we actually broke up.

\- You two were togehter? -said Hinata confused- I thought you were friends.

\- We also were. We are!

\- Oh, I don't know, strangely I've never seen you two as a co... I mean-

\- I know, but that's how we were.

\- You really loved him, huh?

And Oikawa though about that. Did he actually love him?

They had a few years where everything was like a dream. Everything was beautiful. Their love was _blooming_. And they they were just together. Everything was suddenly so normal... and they enjoyed it. They like it. It was _warm_. But then he had to leave and everything started to _fall_ a part. And they argued. And he came back, and everything was so _cold_. And different. But he was pretty sure he loved him. He still did. Maybe the same way? Maybe not? He wasn't sure. He didn't even realize, after all these years, when was the moment he fell in love with his best friend.

All he remembered was him leaving, looking back and not seeing Iwaizumi. He was there phisically when they last parted paths, but something was odd. They were good before, and everything seemed okay when they went separate ways. For years they had been each other world's, but now it seemed like they lived in different planets. 

And he didn't want to think about how they relationship changed as fast as seasons went by, because he was tired of overthinking. All he knew is that if they were meant to be, they'd find each other again.

And 2021 arrived, and with it the Olympics. Were Iwaizumi was a professional trainer and Oikawa a profesional player. Going against each other. Two friends who once played with each other now played against. That's how time chances things. Because what you thought it was at first, it does not mean it's going to be the same in the end.

\- You finally had your win, huh? -said Iwaizumi.

\- I told you I would win, didn't I?

\- I knew you would.

A silence made its way to the conversation. But this time there was no weirdness in it.

\- I am proud I was once your partner.

\- Me too. 

Oikawa looked at him and suddenly everything was clear again. Or maybe it had always been. He didn't know if it was when he arrived back at Japan and saw him with his new uniform, if it were all the memories they had or if it was Iwaizumi himself. But it seemed like the sky was clear again.

\- I am proud of being your partner, Iwa-chan. -said Oikawa with a bright smile.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i suck and i wrote this kind of late at night so i have to check grammar and other stuff, english is not my first language so feel free to correct me (kindly tho)
> 
> also the ending is kind of like.... open? i mean they could go back together? they could be friends? partner has different meanings, huh? goodbye!


End file.
